High Bandwidth Memory (HBM) is a high-performance (RAM) interface for three dimensional (3D)-stacked dynamic RAM (DRAM). Related art systems using HBM as cache memory may have a cache manager on the host, to perform cache management functions. This arrangement may burden the host and the interface between the host and the HBM.
Thus, there is a need for an improved system and method of using HBM as cache memory.